Flying High
by Madscientist-01
Summary: Summary: When a disabled girl comes to school, Clark help's her realize that dreams can come true.


Title: Flying High  
  
Summary: When a disabled girl comes to school, Clark help's her realize that dreams can come true.  
  
Author's notes: My second "Kiddy Clark" story although Clark really is around 13 or 14 in this story. Also, I'm giving him his flying ability at an earlier age to correspond with my story's plot. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. Other's do. Enjoy!  
  
'Indicates thought.'  
  
Clark concentrated as he slowly began to hover above the ground. In the past week, he'd been able to successfully accomplish this. His ability of flight had just appeared and he was doing his best to learn to control it. At first it started with him hovering a few feet above the bed but when he some how made it outside and a good two miles from his house one night, the Kent's decided that he needed to learn to master his new power.  
  
Jonathon and Martha Kent watched in awe as their adopted son hovered roughly 8 feet off the ground. "That's it honey. Your doing it. Just keep concentrating." his mother would say to him. Clark liked to have his parents with him. He found that it was much easier to control his new found flight with their presence. Concentrating a little, he turned to the left, stopped, then turned to the right. He stopped again and began to slowly fly forward. Clark could feel the August air upon him as he continued to slowly move. He then stopped and changed direction flying backwards with his back to the ground. He flapped his arms and kicked his legs, pretending as if he were swimming. Martha laughed at her son's playful nature. His father didn't find it as funny as she did. "Clark! Quit goofing off! You might hurt yourself!" he yelled to him. With a little sigh, Clark stopped and began to lower himself to the ground.  
  
"Clark, that was wonderful. Your getting so good at this." Martha told her son. She was proud of him. Jonathon manuvered alongside of his wife and clapsed his hand onto Clark's shoulder. "Son, I'm proud of you. You've managed to learn how to control this new power in such a short time." Clark smiled at his father's comment. "Thanks mom, dad. You have no idea how much that means to me." he stated as the three made there way towards the house. "Well, I don't know about you two, but how about I make dumplings tonight in celebration of Clark's achievement?" Martha asked. Clark and Jonathon's eyes went wide. "Yeah mom! Will you? Oh please! I'll help you!" he begged. Martha chuckled but before she could repsond Clark supersped into the house with Jonathon running after him. "Clark, no running in the house! Don't remember what happened the last time?!" CRASH!! 'Apparently not' he thought to himself as he walked through the screen door. Martha just closed her eyes and shook her head. 'My boys' she thought then continued to go inside.  
  
*  
  
Monday morning rolled around a little too quickly for Clark. Once he was at school and had the first four periods out of the way he walked into the cafeteria. He took his tray and headed towards his normal table with his two best friends, Pete and Chloe. On his way there he noticed a young redheaded girl sitting at a table by herself, looking very lonely and out of place. Clark made note of this and went to sit down with Pete and Chloe.  
  
"Hey guys," Clark announced as he sat down next to Pete. "Hey Clark," Pete replied back. "Hi Clark," Chloe responded. She had a slight blush on her cheeks that didn't go unoticed by her friends. 'Darn it, why do I have to have a crush on him?' she thought as she quickly stared back at her food.  
  
"Hey you guys, who's that over there?" Clark asked in a low tone as to not draw attention to himself. Chloe and Pete glanced over at the girl sitting by herself then back to Clark. "That's Jessica Reed. She just transferred here from Metropolis." Chloe aswered back as she took another bite of her food. Clark glanced back over to the young girl who had her head down facing the ground. Her cheeks were a little red, like she had been crying. Clark, feeling sorry for her, picked up his tray and began to head over to her table. Pete and Chloe watched their friend get up and leave. Pete rolled his eyes and went back to eating. Chloe sighed. 'He's just got to help out everyone' she thought then went back to her meal as well.  
  
Clark began to close in on the red headed girl. Upon coming closer he noticed that she was in a wheelchair, something he hadn't noticed earlier when he first spotted her. Nervously, he came up to the table.  
  
"This seat taken?" he asked in a sincere tone.  
  
The girl looked up at him. The first thing he caught glimpse of were her light blue eyes along with her puffy red cheeks. She sniffled a little but shook her head no and glanced back down at her food. Clark sat his tray down and then sat. He took a bite of his food, chewing nervously as he did. Swallowing. he decided to talk again. "My name's Clark," he said in a friendly tone. The girl didn't look up at him directly but mouthed a near silent "Jessica". Clark nodded his head. She sniffled a little more and reached for a napkin to wipe away some tears. Clark wanted to help her but she beat him to the dispenser before he had a chance to act. She cast a hurt glance in his direction before looking back to her food. Letting out a sigh, she then looked back at Clark.  
  
She hadn't noticed him before but now she was glad she had. She noticed the young man's soft, concerned gaze back at her. "Are you ok?" he asked. She didn't know what to say. This young boy was the first nice person to speak to him since she started school here in Smallville. 'Should I talk to him about this?' she asked herself. She wasn't totally sure about it, but then again, this boy, Clark, apparently cared about her well being. Getting up the courage, she decided to talk to him about it. "No," she replied back in a soft tone. "Some kids made fun of me. They, they made fun of me for being in a wheelchair."  
  
Clark was a little hesitant but decided to push on. "What did they do to you?" he asked.  
  
Jessica sniffled once more before continuing. "They called me a name." She paused for a second. "Wheels." Tears began to fall again. Jessica brought the napkin, now soaking, back to her face. Clark could only watch on, not knowing how to comfort the poor girl. Suddenly a random thought flashed through his mind and he decided to act on it. Leaning over, he wrapped both of his arms around her. She returned the gesture not thinking another second about it. "Sh, it's ok. Everything's going to be arlight." Clark tried to soothe the young girl as the muffled sobs came out. Once she had finally calmed down a little Clark decided to try something. "How about we get out of here? You wanna go talk or hangout or something?" he nevously asked. A small smile crept onto the gir's face, the first one in many days of sadness. "I'd like that." she responded. Getting up and offering to push her out, she accepted. And with that, the duo headed off.  
  
Jessica let out another laugh. Clark had been telling her jokes right and left and she'd been laughing to the point of tears on a few occasions. The red haired, blue-eyed girl had never felt better than when she had then. She loved to hear the young man talk and share his stories. She also found him attractive but buried those emotions for a later time.  
  
Clark glanced over at Jessica. For the last ten minutes he'd been able to make her laugh, taking her mind off the previous incidents that had caused her so much grief. He also began to see how beautiful she was. She had a wonder personality. He liked her and decided that he wanted to pursue a friendship with her.  
  
"Clark, can I talk to you about something?" Jessica asked. Her demeanor had changed abruptly, reminding Clark of how she acted when he first met her. Clark nodded. "Well, it's about how I became paralyzed. How I got into this." she stated, pointing to the wheelchair. She was no longer sad, but had become slightly angry. Clark waited for her to begin. "It happened about three months. I was riding my horse along a bank when all of the sudden something spooked him. He threw me off and I landed really hard on my back and blacked out." She struggled not to let her emotions overtake her again. "The next thing I know I'm in a hospital bed. I tried to move my legs but couldn't. That's when I found out." She swallowed hard, fighting back the tears that now threatened to overrun her. She let out a little sigh and looked back to Clark.  
  
Clark sat there trying to take in all that he'd just heard. He couldn't imagine growing up without having use of his legs, or any limb for that matter. Because of his invulnerability he'd never once broke a bone. The only thing that he had managed to do was make his hand swell for two days when he was younger. He'd gotten angry at his mother and punched a basketball sized hole in the side of the house.  
  
"Hey Jessica, how would you like to come by my house later tonight and hang out a little more?" Clark asked. Jessica looked at him, surprised. "Well, um, yeah sure." she replied back. "I'd love too." Clark smiled to her. She smiled back. Suddenly the bell rang and the two parted ways towards their respected classes.  
  
*  
  
Later that evening, Jessica's parents dropped her off at the Kent's farm. She enjoyed a delicious meal (thanks to Mrs. Kent's wonderful cooking) She noticed the gaping hole in the wall and asked where it came from. "Oh it was just a slight accident with a sledge hammer." Jonathon responded. Then she and Clark ventured around the farm before finally ending up in his loft. Clark had carried her up and she and him were sitting in the old red couch that occupied the loft's floor.  
  
"Clark, thank you so much for doing this. You have no idea how much it means to me." Jessica told him. Clark smiled to the young girl. "I'm glad you liked it." he replied back. In truth, he'd enjoyed having her company. She blushed a little at his response. "Clark, what did you ever want to be when you were a little kid?" she asked. Clark sat back and begin to think about the question. "A farmer." he replied back. Jessica raised an eyebrow. "A farmer?" she enquired. Clark nodded his head. "Sure, why not? You know, keep up the family tradition. This farm has been in my family for five generations, you know." Jessica just smiled and shook her head.  
  
Clark looked at her. "So, what did you want to be when you grew up?" he asked. She looked at him. "Me? I wanted to be an astronaut." She replied back with a twinkle in her eye. "Or a pilot. But I guess I can't do either now." She let out a low, morbid laugh. Clark swallowed hard not knowing what to say. "You know, I always wanted to be able to fly. To be able to fly amongst the clouds." she stated matter of factly. Jessica directed her gaze to the loft's window, looking up to the clouds and the setting sun. She sighed again and looked back at Clark. "Sucks, not being able to fulfill a dream."  
  
Clark looked at the loft floor then back to her. He felt sorry for her. She had a dream, a goal. Something that she wanted to do in her life. Suddenly, an idea struck him. He knew it was risky, but it would hopefully make a dream come true for Jessica.  
  
Slowly he got up. He then turned to Jessica and began to pick her up. "Clark, what are you doing?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled. "Close your eyes and find out," he replied back. Not knowing what else to do she did as he told her too. "Close them tight" he told her. "Your going to love this."  
  
Slowly the two rose up from the loft floor. Clark then flew outside the window, stopping only once to check that his parents weren't watching. Once he was sure he then flew higher into the night sky.  
  
"Open your eyes," he told her. When she did, Jessica froze. There she was, being held by Clark, and FLYING! 'How, no wait, what's happening?!' her mind was screaming at this point. Those screams became audible a second later. "Ahh!! Clark what's going on?!" she yelled and tighened her hold around him. He looked down into her worried eyes and smiled. "You said you wanted to fly. Well, here we are." he replied back. She looked at him as if he were some kind of maniac then looked back to her surroundings. Night had descended on them and now only the moon and stars, along with a few lit homes, were visiable. She turned back to him. "Y-your not kidding, are you?" she asked hesitantly. "No." he replied back calmly. She began to relax her grip on him and then looked down to the ground. She looked at the stars; the full moon that now dimly lit up Lowell County. It was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen.  
  
"H-how are you doing this?" she asked nervously. Clark looked back at her. "I'm not sure" he responded. "I just think about where I want to go and it happens. It's weird." He turned back to focus on the flight. She looked at him, not with fearful eyes, but curious ones. She wanted to learn more about Clark but had no idea on how to do it.  
  
After a few more minutes of flying, Clark stopped and straightened his body, bringing himself into a hover. Jessica looked down and judged that they were still at least 100 feet or so from the ground. She looked back to Clark. A small tear ran down her face. 'When he said he'd make my dream come true, he wasn't lying.' "Thank you," she whispered into his ear. "Thank you so much. This night means the world to me Clark." "Your welcome," he replied back. There, still levitating in the air, she hugged him as silent tears, those of joy and not sorrow, came down her cheeks.  
  
The end. 


End file.
